ZSF2/Cyrus Da'Vinci
Condition *'Verified:' 4/5/2013 **'Wounds': **'Hours:' 0/24 (NewYears: 24) **'Stamina:' 9/26 ***Regen: 15/Day (at 1wound a day) **'Mana:' 0/0 ***Regen: 7/Day (at 1wound a day) Skills Attributes(160) *'Agility(+):' +20 (4/9) *'FreeRunning(=):' +30 (1/12) *'Stamina(+):' +26 (5/11) *'Endurance(++):' +31 (0/12) *'Learning(*):' +17 (0/10) *'Training(*):' +10 (1/8) *'Perception(++):' +12 (5/8) *'Strength(+):' +22 (6/9) Combat(80) *'Knife(+):' +17 *'Pistol(+):' +11 *'Turret(++):' +6 *'Improvisation(*):' +8 (1/7) *'Two hand weapon(*):' +30 (1/15) *'One hand Weapon(*):' +13 (1/8) Unarmed Leadership Constructive(95) *'Clockwork(+):' +24 (3/11) *'Mechanics(++):' +22 (10/11) *'Electronics(+):' +16 (/8) *'Firearms Craft(+):' +9 *'Ammo Crafting(+):' +9 *'Jury-Rigging(++):' +9 *'Tinkering(+):' +11 (1/6) *'Handle Animal(+):' -5 Knowledge(125) *'Engineering(++):' +40 (8/18) *'Technology(++):' +30 (5/13) *'Mercantile(+):' +30 (0/13) *'Genreal Knowledge(*):' +30 (12/14) *'Horticulture(+):' -5 Recreational(19) *'Art(*):' +9 *'Singing(+):' +10 Survival(28) *'Looting(++):' +21 (1/9) *'Stealth(+):' +12 (1/7) *'Hunting(+):' -5 Uniques Vehicles(41) *'Cycling(+):' +30 (12/13) *'Driving(++):' +1 *'RC Vehicles(+):' +10 (1/6) Magic Psi-Techs(30) *'Insight(*):' +30 Disciplines Affinity(C002) *'Maxwell Bennett:' +1 *'Tracie Stern:' +9 *'Annabell Caleburne:'+7 *'Monk:' +1 *'Amber Woods:' +3 *'Tom:' +3 Perks *'My World(+30 Insight)': Your brain activity can accelerate to the point where everything slows down for you, giving you synergy of Insight to all physical activity for a round. 1 round of 'My World' is 5 Fatigue. (Skill/10 free rounds a day) *'Chariot(+30 Cycling)': Vehicle speed added to Strength for melee attacks. *'Licensed Mechanic(+30 Engineering)': Decrease failure chance by 1/3rd skill on mechancis related rolls. *'Elbow Grease(+30 Mercantile)': T skills can be treated as P skilsl for cost purposes, but lower successes by 1 Flaws *Osteogenesis Imperfecta(Mild): Due to to a connective tissue deficiency your bones have become brittle and are much easier to damage. Mild cases lower the damage required for a sever wound by 5 (except for Bleeding) while severe cases lower the damage by -10. Items Weapons *'Glock 17(-9mm pistol)':65/2/-5 (1slot) *'M93R Berretta(+9mm Machine pistol)': 65/3/+5(1slot) -5(0) Recoil **Improved Grip: 5 lower recoil *'Gunlance (*semi autoshotgun/western spear) 55/2/+10; -5 Exotic; Can be swung at Speed -1 Defensively; **Calvary Guard: +10shield, +15 grip **Form change: -1 speed to change between modes; penelty from both forms is applied at all times, but can only be negated by skilsl for the origianl form it's from. ***Shotgun: 40/2/+10; -10 Recoil 12ga. 2/6buck *'Dragon-Eye(++Remote Camera device): Size:Tiny Res 10/10|Arm +5|Spd +20|Man +25 **Mod: Flight **Mod: Camera Relay to controler **Attachment:'''500mW Green laser(+): 150/1/+5; 5Burn damage 1base normal damage *'9Mmm Glock (X9mm pistol)' 70/2/-10 10 or lower is a misfire *'Tool Knife(*Western Knife)': 70/3/+10 **+10 Electronics/mechanics acts as a multi-tool and has a **Small compartment: *'Improved(++) Shock Anchor':80/1/+10 Stuns at 1/3 lethality **Wrist Mounted: **Spring loaded system: can fire a projectile out at mid range and still tase, the projectile is teathered and can be reeled in *'New(+) Scaples':85/3/+5 "Non combat made" -5 to accuracy Deep Cutting (-10 to first aid checks used on wounds caused by scaples) *'Sledgehammer(-):'35/1/-5; -25 Heavy, -5 Exotic, +15 Armor Piercing(7 Lethal Piercing) Armor *'Cloth Body Armor(++):' +10 Defense(Size 2) *''' Leather Gloves (+Light Arm Armor): 1(9/8) wound +2 Armor, **Flex Grip(Improved Grip) +10 Grip, *'''Magnetic Therapy Watch(**): Keeps perfect time, +10 to atheletics/willpower **Magnetic Therapy(Mod): +1 wound regen **Chronos(Special): +20 Time Magic **Chrono Calibration(Special): allows for useage of time magic even if the wearer does not possess time magic skill Consumables *'9mm Armor piercing rounds': 2/6 (Ignores upto 20 armor bonus from an enemy) *'Glock 17 Magazine': 17/17 17/17 *'Beretta 92SF/93R Magazine:' 30/30 20/20 *''' 12-Gauge Buckshot(=)' AoE+0 (16x) *'12-Gauge Slugs(=)' Single target; 15 AP; -10 Accuracy -15 lethality (x4) *'Bullet Casings': 9mm(X28) 12ga.(x35) *'Cabury Cream egg': (x1) clears 1 mental debuff *'"Super"Mana potion Energy drink(++ energyshot):' (x3) +15 Coloured Mana +15 Caffeine Boost +5 pain tolerance +15 Colored Stamina **5 minutes to activate, every 30 minutes caffeine drops by 5. -5’crash’ wound after 1hour *'Mechanical Parts': x1(x-) x3(--) x3(-) x2(=) x0(+) x1(++) *'ClockWork Parts': x2(--) x0.8(-) x8(+) x0(*++) *'Wireing(+): (x20) *'''Electrical parts: x0(=) x9(+) x0(++) x5(*) *'Tiny electronics': x3(=) x3(++) *'Broken (X) Piping': (1 units) *'Nylon(-)': 0.9units *'Junk Food:' (x22) Tools *'Unprogrammed radar device(--)': *'Courier Bag(=light backpack)':+2 inventory size, -5 mobility *'Radio': *'Defibulator': *'Rope': *'Crowbar': *'4GB Flash drive': has info on magnetic therapy *'Tool Belt(++toolbelt)': can carry 6 units of Tools at half size. *'Inventor Kit(++)': +15 Mechanics +15Tinkering +15Jurryrig *'Clock maker kit(*+)':+20 Mechanics +20 clockwork +20 **'Watch Speicalist': +15watch making *'Heavy Tool Kit(++)': +15 Mechanics(subskills)/Electronics/Carpentry *''Electrician Kit(*):+15 Electronics lowers energy conversion DC by 1 stage. *''Electrician Kit(*):+15 Electronics (31/31) +10upgrading *''Electrians Kit (-): 13/20 +0 Electronics *'''Wall clock(-): 1 *'Watch:' 1(=) 1(+) *'Pliers(-)': *'Tweezers(=)': *'Impact Driver(=)' *''' *'Metal Wire Weed Whacker(+)': rotates at 150% normal speed, gas powered, has metal wires for cutting *'Exercise Bike Generator(++)': 35/35 charges stored **Can be used to train Cycling or Stamina with a +10 bonus; **Using this to train gives (Successes)+1 electrical charge per training session. Books *Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: 'Ammunition Crafting':(MASTERED) 15/15 *Enix Footnooted(++) Instructional: This with That, the Jury Rigger's Quick Book:(MASTERED) 15/15 *Renaissance Art Book:(MASTERED)15/15 Clothing *Total = 21 **Leather Gloves(+) = 1 point **2x everyday clothes(+) = 8 points **5x everyday clothes(-) = 10 points *2x Everyday shoes(-)= 2 points Quick Rolls Combat Magic Tools Other History *Cyrus is an American born Italian that claims to be related to Leonardo Da'Vinci. Despite whether he is truly related or not, he's had a knack for tinkering with things since he was a little kid. His parents took note of this pretty early on and while he was still young they would give him all sorts of mechanical things to play with. Even as he grew up, his interest in mechanical parts remained, in fact it grew. He would spend most of his time tinkering with all sorts of things. Of course his parents wanted to make sure he lived a healthy life as well so they urged him to do more outdoor activities. Cyrus however wasn't one to favor the restraint of sports and their confining rules, and rather naturally took up freerunning over time. Now he runs a watch store where he can surround himself with the beauty of machines, well at least that was until the outbreak. Extras (Optional) Achievements * TVTropes * Category:Characters